California Soul
by H. Brown
Summary: [Runaways] [Slight AU] This is an off shoot to continuity set in between Vol. 1 and Vol. 2. ALex Wilder is back and the reprocussions that follow will leave the team changed for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters besides DJ Kirra. The Runaways were created by Brian K. Vaughn and Adrian Alphona. They exist in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: Buy this series; it owns, hands down, it's the Comic for teens. Oh and for the whole record, I like original characters, if you don't like new characters strolling into the universe, sorry, can't help you.

Before I begin, I'd just like to say, I just began reading the comic about two months ago but I went out and got _a lot_ of the back issues, as many as I could which is basically the whole first Volume and pieces of the second. I'm not totally up to date on things currently but I know what's been happening, Alex getting BBQed and his dad coming back from the dead. Regardless, I'm just shooting off of main continuity and I'll have some fun doing it.

Runaways:  
California Soul  
Pt. 1

* * *

It can be said that a lot of the times parents are evil. Hell, I think everyone can say that when they're a teenager it's almost required to fight with your parents. What if your parents were super villains, ever wonder if Doc Ock had a kid with the same problem as him, (the whole 8 limbs business). They'd probably destroy a whole bunch of stuff just to make their points and then go get something to eat. How about Scarlet Witch, her daughter with some reality altering powers, you're looking at some very interesting thing happening in that house hold.

Well, for these kids, Nico Minoru, Gertrude (Gert) Yorkes, Chase Stein, Molly Hayes, Alex Wilder and Karolina Dean, this was true. Their parents were part of a group called The Pride. They ran everything in the city of Los Angeles; nothing could go on in that town that wasn't controlled by them. When their children saw them murder a small girl, they all decided it was better to run then to stay with their psychotic parents. For months they staked out in a small place they called The Hostel, trying just to get by. Over the time, they tried contacting several heroes here and there but it never worked. Even after they explained what happened to the pair Cloak and Dagger, the Pride simply mind wiped them and kept on hunting them.

In the end, when they finally mustered up enough to attack their parents, the traitor of the group revealed themselves; Alex Wilder had been using them all to protect his folks from a coup de tat within the pride. They picked the worst time though as they went at the Pride during an offering to the beings who gave them the powers to take over Los Angeles. Their interruption brought the wrath of the beings down upon the group. Alex admitted it was his fault and was incinerated. The remaining runaways escaped while their parents tried to fight the beings. After that, they lost track of each other, as they became Wards of the state, living in foster homes and going to psychologists. However, the need to see on another brought them back together. Reorganized, they left everything behind to runaway again and hopefully stay that way.

* * *

----------------------------  
Los Angeles, 1:05 P.M.  
----------------------------  
A kid sat at a bus stop. He was holding a hot dog in his left hand and a palming a quarter in his right. His brown hair was standing still in the wind, his eyes, black, showed the monotony that comes with everyday life. He leaned his head back and took a bite of his hot dog why watching a plane fly past on it's way to Los Angeles International Airport. He was wearing a purple shirt with Pac-man on the front of it with 'Old Skool' written underneath. He cross his legs and stretched out, his tan short rode up and gave him a wedgie. He made a face and yanked them back down. He bit into his hot dog again and sighed.

A black kid with a short afro sat down next to him. The kid looked over, and saw a hot dog in his hand. The black kid looked back at him and raised an eye brow.

"Something wrong?"

"No." The kid answered with his mouth full, "They got good hot dogs."

"Never had one from here."

"You're missing out homes." The kid replied, "#ing awesome stuff."

The other kid looked at his hot dog and took a bite of it and tasted of it, "Damn."

"Hah, told you!" He replied and swallowed his food, "What's your name?"

The kid paused; he chewed for a minute then swallowed his chunk of mystery meat, "Alex."

"Well Alex, I'm DJ" DJ replied.

DJ didn't look more then 17 years old, and by the looks over him, his intellect wasn't much farther then 5th grade. He finished off the rest of his hot dog and belched.

"So, where you heading?" DJ asked.

"I'm going no where." Alex replied hastily.

"Like the song."

"Huh?"

"Nowhere Man. You know, _He's a real nowhere man, living in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody_."

"That's an actual song?" Alex asked.

"Yep, story of my life if you wanna be critical." DJ laughed, "For years I sat there and thought I'd get a free ride but I was getting nowhere in life, living in the middle of some god forsaken desert and trying to make a plan to get out of no where because I was tired of being a nobody."

Alex looked over at him, "That's pretty crazy dude."

"Yep." DJ answered, "One minute you're walking down the road, bout ready to die of heat exhaustion, you're seeing every kind of mirage known to man and some that aren't and the next thing you remember is waking up in somebody's trunk and you're dumped off at a local gas station."

Alex was raising his eyebrow at this point, "Holy crap man, and what happened next?"

"I got a hot dog." DJ replied as serious as the day was long with a look of contempt.

"Man you had me going, jeez that was wild, I thought for a minute that was true."

"It was." DJ said with a serious tone, "I wanted a damn hot dog. So I left my house in search of what I wanted, and as you can see," DJ said holding up his empty wrapper, "I got my prize."

Alex's right eye twitched, "You are serious aren't you. You ran away from your folks because you were hungry?"

"I didn't have folks." DJ replied, "Been living solo for a long time. 3 years to be precise. Folks just ditched me in the house one day. Only outside knowledge I had was basic cable and the general store guy which who put me to work to pay off a lot of the stolen goods I'd nabbed when I was first left on my own."

"Damn!" Alex replied, a smile creeping on his face, "And I thought I had it bad."

"Oh please, I'm not whining here, I liked it. Nothing better than being free and just enjoying life; No bed time, nor school, just me, the tube, some papers lying around and some spare cash my parents had forgotten to take with them." DJ replied.

"See, I think I can relate."

"'Kay, fairs, fair I guess. Go ahead we got another 30 minutes till a bus rolls up." DJ replied.

"My parents, well we got along, almost too well, but something happened and I feel guilty for it now cause I saw what happened and I saw how much pain I caused-."

DJ burst out laughing, "Oh my god, the hell are you? Emo?"

"What!" Alex replied.

"Jeez man, c'mon. You're not the type, I know the types. You're the guy that sits in his room; he abides by his parents every word and doesn't listen to a lick of advice from his friends." DJ answered, "Whatever guilt you're feeling is probably well deserved."

"Whoa…"

"What, did I insult you?" DJ replied.

"No, you summed it up." Alex replied, "If you don't know who I am, my name is Alex Wilder."

"Oh that guy, okay I don't feel as bad now." DJ answered.

"Wait a second. How the hell do you know?"

"I didn't, you told me your name dude."

"No not that, I mean the freaking whole thing that happened, how'd you know I sided with my parents?"

"Luck." DJ replied, "Polly cause of the hot dog."

Alex buried his face in his hand, "Jesus."

"Get over it dude. So you screwed the pooch and made the worst possible social decision. Take your guilt, wrap it up, serve it to someone retarded and then move on. If I felt guilty because my parents left, me, I'd be just like you. Instead, I chose to do what I said and now look; I'm sitting here on a bench, in the middle of a city that'll probably eat a runaway like me alive." DJ shrugged, "In the words of my generation, hell yeah, bring it on."

Alex sat back and looked up at another passing jet, "Nico… damn do I feel like an ass."

DJ burst out laughing again, "Its okay dude, some guys like guys, its okay."

"Dammit, how is it possible you get everything right but that, is it a gift!" Alex shouted, "My god, I know she feels horrible probably."

DJ got up to Alex's avail, he watched him go get another hot dog, pay the man then come back and sit down next to him, "Hello again." He took a bite of his hot dog, "So who's this Nico chick? If you're obsessing over, she's gotta be a hottie."

Alex groaned, "Of all the benches in Los Angeles, I'm next to you." He muttered, "Suck it up chief, you could be sitting next to Doctor Doom and I doubt his life story is as thrilling as mine."

"I'm hell…" Alex replied.

"Nah, hells just a fake thing to keep people like you and me from doing bad stuff. If it was so terrible, we wouldn't do horrible things like leave our kids in some house or… or-."

"Betray our friends because we thought it'd be better to save our parents and take immortality?" Alex replied.

"Not what I was intending but yeah pretty much," DJ remarked, "and you know the only place we can go when we hit rock bottom like that?" He didn't wait for Alex to reply, he just pointed up to the sky, "Straight to the top. Cause here in this country, we can start from the sewers and go to the high rises, all we need is a bit of determination and a lot of balls."

Alex leaned forward a second, his mind rolling over everything. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I have to find them and plead my case."

"Who?"

"The others, The Runaways." Alex answered.

DJ smiled wide, "Then what in the hell are we sitting around for, let's go find them. Los Angeles is like a gossip whore, you can find out its secrets without really having to ask hard."

Alex looked at him, of all people he though DJ would be a tad less gung ho. _My god, the kid was left to die_, Alex thought, _and yet he's basically sitting here ready to help me_.

"Alright, let's go then." Alex replied.

The two of them got up off the bench, DJ grasping his hot dog in his right hand, "Alex, even though you did a lot of stupid things, I can tell you're sorry…" DJ answered, "You got that look."

Alex looked at him, silent, studying his face. Her couldn't help but trust the kid; he was the only friend he had. He didn't even care what the he'd done, either he was just an idiot or he really wanted to help. Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and the two of them set off to find his friends.

* * *

----------------------------  
Earlier, The La Brea Tar Pits  
----------------------------

"Molly!" Gertrude shouted, "Old Lace is not a dumbbell that you can just lift, for crying out loud, he's been shouting mentally at me to save him!"

Molly, the short and spunky little 13 year old was standing plane face holding the Dinosaur, Old Lace, up over her head, "Why? I wasn't hurting him."

"Does it matter? Set him down or you're grounded!" Gertrude cried.

"What's going…?" Nico stopped dead in her tracks, the scene was slightly amusing. Molly holding up Old Lace who had as confused a look as Molly did was priceless.

"She's bench pressing Old Lace!" Gertrude whined.

Molly set the Dinosaur down and put her hands on her hips, "Well excuse me!" She said walking away.

"You get back here young lady!" Gertrude cried and stalked after her.

Nico shook her head; she ran her hand through her long black spiky hair and massaged her temple. She wanted to just get outside and breathe for a second. Chase walked up behind her, a smile on his face; she tapped her on the opposite shoulder of which he was standing. Nico looked over at him.

"What now?"

"Crap." Chase answered.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." Nico replied.

"Good point." Chase replied.

"I need to get out of here; can you watch the terror twins for me?" Nico asked.

Chase watched Molly race past them laughing madly, Gertie running after her, "Get back here you little!"

"I'll try." Chase answered, "No promises though."

"Just for an hour, I wanna go top side and just get some air." Nico said stretching.

"Fine, but you owe me so hard." Chase replied.

Nico shrugged and started off at the exit. She stepped outside and felt the light breeze run over her. She was dressed in a black tank top with black baggy pants with bondage and a pair of arm length black fishnet gloves. She cracked her neck and smiled. She needed something to eat.

The hot dog palace right next to the bus stop was cheap; it was 25 cent hot dog day today which meant it was great for a person without a job or a lot of money. Nico pulled out a quarter, gave it to the guy and got her hot dog and sat down on a bench out of the sun. Wearing black on a hot summer day in California weather wasn't smart; then again, neither was ditching your parents and the good state of California. She just sat back and let her mind wander. She thought about how different things were, she drifted to her parents. All those terrible things that went on behind her back, behind everyone's back, everyone's but Alex's. She hovered on it. She remembered the fire for him, that piece of her that ignited like a bon fire when they first kissed.

"Shit." She muttered.

Someone on the other side of the sitting area burst out laughing. She looked over at the guy. He rolled his head back and laughed again. She raised and eye brow and shrugged. She took a bite of her hot dog and looked over again just to see his face. She froze for a second, her hot dog hitting the wax paper. She knew that afro from anywhere, **anywhere**. _Alex…_, she thought, _did my spell actually work_? She kept quiet, not wanting to get any attention to herself. She needed to get ready to attack, if Alex was back, that could prove to decimate the team. When the other guy and him got up off the bench and started walking away, she got up and started after them. She yanked out the switchblade Chase had given her and gripped it in her hand.

* * *

"Honestly Alex, you oughta start taking my advice and get off this guilt trip or you'll end up in a clinic or worse." DJ replied as the two walked down Figueroa. 

"You got a point." Alex answered, "I can't dwell on the matter but I still can't help feeling it nag on me."

"Psh," DJ smiled, "You want me to hit you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to hit you?" DJ repeated, "It'll take your mind off the guilt thingy and I get to punch you, we both win."

"Um…"

DJ didn't hesitate and threw a punch hitting him in the face, "HAHA!"

"OW!" Alex shouted, "You feel better?"

"No! I feel worse you idiot!" Alex snapped, "That really hurt!"

"Baby." DJ replied and they kept walking.

Nico was sifting through the crowds like a fly, she watched the kid strike Alex in the face. A small piece of her felt angry but that was out weighed by the good feeling of the kid hitting him in the face.

"Damn…"

"Oh come on! I didn't hit you that hard for crying out loud!" DJ replied.

"No, you were right; I'm not feeling guilty right now."

"Good." DJ replied, "This angst crap was bugging me."

Alex hit him in the face, DJ stumbled a bit and put his hand on the place where Alex hit him, "That works."

Nico raised an eyebrow, who the hell was this kid anyway. He seemed like a crony for Alex or at least a body guard, he had to be something, Alex couldn't just trust the kid could he? She kept following, still holding the knife in her hand.

The two of them sat down on a bench after walking for 30 minutes, DJ scooted over to give Alex some room. DJ yanked off his shoe and cracked the bones in his foot. While he was proceeding to do the same to his other, Alex sighed.

"Damn, so much for the angst being gone." DJ remarked.

Alex rolled his eyes and sat back. Some went across his neck and yanked it up.

"Hello Alex." Nico said.

DJ and Alex looked up, DJ's eyes large and very stupid looking and Alex looking up in total shock. The knife pressed against his neck.

"Whoa there babe, you don't want to be doing that." DJ said getting up.

"Shut up you, this is an 'A' and 'B' conversation, so 'C' yourself out of here."

"Look, Nico I know you're very pissed off at me."

"Oh I'm a lot farther than that you squirming little piece of backstabbing filth."

"Damn dude, whatever you did to this girl, you seriously did it good!" DJ replied.

Nico looked up and scowled at him, DJ shrugged and crossed his arms, "Sorry but I'm not leaving this show for anything."

"I'm sorry if that makes your feel better." Alex replied as best he could.

"Save it, you're going back to hell. You can join your mommy and daddy who you seem to love so much!"

She got ready to pull the knife across and slit his throat.

"EASY THERE PRECIOUS!" DJ shouted, "Put the knife down, this does not need to end this way. Let the man speak before you stick him like the pig you think he is."

"Please Nico, I'm sorry." Alex replied.

Nico looked at DJ, her teeth grit, she lowered the knife from his throat, "You explain yourself or I stab you and go about my business."

DJ let a whoosh of air go out that sounded like a loud fart, "Man, if I keep this up, I'll be in jail."

They both looked over at him, he held up his hands and he simply side stepped to leave them to their personal matters.

"How the hell'd you come back to life?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea." Alex replied.

"Bull…" Nico stabbed him mentally.

"I'm serious, you have a knife to me and I'm one slash away from being dead again. For the record, being burned alive was not the way I thought I'd be checking out." Alex answered.

"Did you feel like that crispy chicken at KFC?" DJ commented, his head coming in between the two.

Nico shoved his head away, "You better come clean to me Alex or it's you dead on the pavement."

"I'm serious, the only I thing I remember is dying, and then coming too in a diner just outside of Los Angeles. The blanks, I'm sure will fill themselves over time but I'm serious, I have no clue as to HOW I got back, alright."

Nico bit her lower lip and for the first time, showed a crack in her resolve, "I think I might know."

"Please tell me, because personally I have no clue."

"You're a clone, like Ben Reily." DJ chimed in again, "Alex Wilder is dead and you're the Government's clone to replace him while they experiment on him and use him for medical research."

Nico turned to DJ and threw a kick to his crotch dropping him like a rock, He whined in pain. With a huff she turned back to Alex and looked him in the eyes through his glasses.

"I used the rod to try and resurrect you…" Nico replied.

"You what!" Alex answered, "Let me get this straight… you wanted to bring me back, after all the things I did! What're you, crazy?" he paused seeing the point of this diminishing with his presence, "Nevermind."

"Look, I was stupid; I should've saved that spell for someone worth it." Nico replied getting cold again, "Now, I've basically got no reasons to trust you what so ever, so I'm going to be nice. Now get out of Los Angeles, don't bother coming back and don't you dare look for us or so help me, I will turn you into a mouse and throw you to an anaconda."

"I'm sorry again."

"All the sorries in the world aren't going to fix this broken heart. Now go away."

"Can I say something?" DJ managed to choke out of his tear ridden face.

"What, you glutton for punishment." Nico answered looking down at him.

"I know how people work, when they're lying… ow." He said propping himself up, "He's not lying. That guy is just as confused and lost as you and me. We're teenagers; we've got no clue what the hell we're doing. If we did, I'd say we could over run this ass backward country but for right now, we just gotta take it day by day."

Nico crossed her arms, "Do you know this kid? Do you have any idea what sorts of things he's done to me and the people I know, the pain he's caused."

"No… but that doesn't mean he can't change…" DJ remarked, "It doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a second chance."

Nico, looked at DJ in the eyes, she felt the pair of black voids looking at hers with truth and honesty and innocence. He was dead sure about what he was saying; if he was a pawn, he'd've been more sincere and probably less agitating. Her eyes went to Alex who was staring at her, DJ's voice come in, _He's just as confused and lost as you and me_.

"I'm going to regret this…" Nico replied, "I'm going to regret this so much that I'll probably kill myself over it tomorrow morning during breakfast…"

Alex stood up; the two of them looked at each other and almost like a pair of magnets, connected and kissed. Nico got to feel the fire she'd felt so long ago, in a different life time, when things were innocent. DJ got up to his knees and looked at the two of them hugging and kissing each other like a pair of long lost lovers who'd not seen each other for so long they barely recognized what they'd had. He smiled rubbed his sore crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters besides DJ Kirra. The Runaways were created by Brian K. Vaughn and Adrian Alphona. They exist in the Marvel Universe.

Runaways:  
California Soul  
Pt. 2

* * *

----------------------------  
The La Brea Tar Pits, 2:10 P.M.  
----------------------------

The lift to the new hideout of the Runaways squeaked as the three made their way down the shaft. DJ shifted incessantly much to Alex and Nico's annoyance.

"Is he always like this?" Nico asked.

"I hope not." Alex replied, "Otherwise we'll have to tie him to something large and heavy and pitch him in the pacific."

"You know I'm right behind you guys right?" DJ remarked, "We don't care." Nico answered turning around, "Okay, just letting you know."

Nico put her hand to her face, "_What the hell am I doing…_" She thought shaking her head.

The lift stopped with a loud creak and Nico pulled the door up. She stepped off first.

"Chase?" Nico shouted.

"Over here Nico, you really owe me…" Chase stopped dead in his sentence and his track, his eyes growing narrow, "Nico, Alex is behind you."

Nico turned around and looked at Alex who looked at her then switched his gaze to chase. DJ shifted his eyes from everyone in a couple second increments just to make it look like he was as tense as everyone else.

"What in hell is he doing here?" Chase answered.

Nico put her hand on his shoulder, "We need to talk."

"Oh I sure as hell hope so." Chase replied.

Alex looked at DJ for the first time, DJ shrugged at him and put his hands in his pockets and stepped off the lift.

"YOU STAY IN THERE!" Nico shouted.

DJ quickly hopped backwards onto this lift, "Well this bites so far."

Chase and Nico sat down at the dining table, behind them was the giant ship they used called the Leapfrog. Nico rubbed her temple as Chase worked out his reasons to just go after her.

"He was dead Nico. How is he standing in that lift, you saw him die, you told me yourself he was dead. Why'd you lie to me?" Chase snarled.

"I didn't, I watched him die, but right now, that's not important. The important thing is, he's down here and he knows where we live which makes this overly complicated." Nico snapped back, "He has no idea what happened or how he came back so there's no point it beating him up for something he doesn't know."

"He's a liar and you know it Nico, you let him bring you here because you still got a thing for him!" Chase shouted.

"What's all the yelling about Chase?" Gert asked.

DJ poked his head around the wall, "I think we are the reason." He replied.

"What the hell're you two so rude to him for, making him stand there." Gertie answered pointing her finger at DJ's head, "Crying out loud, you two are rude." She started walking over.

"Gertie no!" Chase cried.

Gertrude turned the corner and saw DJ but her gaze went to Alex and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She stepped backwards and fell off the small ledge hitting the floor. A quiet rumbling came from one of the corridors. A giant green velociraptor came screeching around the corner and eyeballed Alex. DJ's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" DJ screamed.

The thing charged the both of them with DJ screaming at the top of his lungs. Chase and Nico jumped out of their chairs and raced at the dinosaur. DJ let out another blood curdling scream.

"Molly come quickly!" Nico yelled.

Nico grabbed the Velociraptor's tail and pulled, Chase grabbed its side and tried shoving it backwards. The two together made about as much headway as the Nazi's in the Soviet Winter. Molly came rushing in as fast as he little 11 year old legs could carry her. She raced over and went underneath Old Lace and lifted it up off the ground and started walking as best she could, carrying the thing over her head.

DJ was lying on the ground covered in slobber, his eye twitched, "I know what Fred Flintstone feels like now..."

He spit off to the side and wiped some of the drool off his face, "She smelled the Hot Dog." Gertrude answered rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh…" DJ answered, "That's nice. I think I'm going to lay here a while."

Gertrude walked past the victimized and looked at Alex. He was curled up in a ball in the corner trying to avoid eye contact. She put her hands on her hips; Chase came up behind her and took her hand.

"You have a lot of explaining to do here." Gertrude replied.

"Can I get a towel?" DJ asked.

----------------------------  
A couple minutes later...  
----------------------------

DJ wiped his face off in the wash room, his skin felt like it'd been liked clean of any and everything, "I should've just gotten another hot dog and left that kid…" He muttered.

"I know your lying Alex." Chase shouted, "You're a good actor, but you can't fool me twice. Nuh uh."

"I'm serious, I don't know alright! I remember being fried and then I remember a diner that I showed up at on the edge of Los Angeles! I have no recollection of the events afterward!" Alex said defending himself.

"I still think he's lying." Gertrude replied, "He's playing with our heads Nico, trying to make us think he's here to be our friend till he gets a shot to rat us out again."

DJ stepped out of the wash room; he looked at the four of them sitting at the table. The anger was swelling off the other girl, Nico was indifferent and Chase was just playing tough. DJ could feel the whole thing, like a wave hitting him. He put his hand to the wall and claws slightly.

"Are you okay?" Came a sweet innocent voice.

DJ turned around and looked at Molly, "Of course," He answered, "What's your name?"

"Molly, I pulled Old Lace off of you." She giggled, "So what's your name?"

"DJ, and thanks, I was worried it was going to eat me, I didn't expect it to try and lick my face off like Odie in the Garfield comics." He replied rubbing his face.

He turned his gaze back to the Table with the three of them tearing Alex a new one as if his guilt already wasn't bad enough. If they could see the giant black hole inside him eating away at all the good things he had for memories, they'd try to be as considerate as possible. Then again, kids, especially teenagers never gave anyone, even another of their own a lick of a compliment after they get screwed over. Alex just sat there and took it all in.

"Hey Mol, what was all the commotion about, I was taking a nap till I heard that scream? Did Nico have a nightmare again?" Karolina answered.

"Nah, Old Lace got a tad excited with DJ." Molly said smiling.

"Who's DJ?" She asked.

"I am, Miss?" He replied turning around and see how unbearably hot the girl was.

"Karolina Dean." She answered, "Hopefully Old Lace didn't give you too much of a scare."

"I know, I scream like a girl, but I saw a giant dinosaur with the look of wanting to turn me into a pile of feces, you can't begrudge me when I think about screaming."

"I don't, I screamed too when I first saw her, but I got over it." Karolina replied, "So what're they yelling about?"

"Apparently, this dude you guys don't like, Alex Wilder? Yeah, he and I kinda got ambushed by Nico, the Gothic chick. So far from what I'm catching, their debating on killing him and then just dumping his body in the pits." DJ explained.

"Alex!" Karolina shouted and rushed past Molly and DJ, Molly looked at DJ who shrugged, "What's everyone's deal with the guy?"

"He was a very bad person…" Molly answered, "Well that sums it up, I guess." DJ answered.

He stood there for what seemed like hours as they went at him. He could feel the anger intensify with each passing word. This wasn't going to end well, someone was going to get hurt and it was more then likely someone who was already hurting enough. Molly tugged on his purple shirt.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

"Why do you say that?" DJ replied.

"I dunno, you just seem nice and happy all the time, even when you're standing there and their yelling, you have a smile on your face. I think they need to be quiet. I want everyone to just calm down."

"Want to go tell them?" DJ asked with his smile.

"Okay, but only if you come with me." She answered.

"Fine by me." DJ replied and the two walked over to the table.

"You guys need to chill out and think this logically!" Karolina shouted, "Yeah, you two are sitting here plotting to murder him and his sitting right across from you!" Nico added.

"Hey! Can the four of you shut up?" DJ asked, "Because honestly, all this is going to add up to one big pile of crap that's going to come flying into all your laps and you'll all be as guilty as he is!" He yelled over them.

"Yeah, you're all being stupid heads about this!" Molly answered pushing herself up on the table.

DJ grabbed her and lifted her up and put her on her shoulders to her delight, "Listen, you guys are arguing like a bunch of Italians in the Godfather. If you haven't notice, this kid hasn't said a word in his defense since you started after him with insults. Not _once_ has he said you were wrong and he was right!"

"What're you his lawyer?" Chase snapped.

"Bite me, I know what I feel and right now, I'm feeling this kid's guilt from a mile away! He's sitting here and contemplating suicide while you guys keep metaphorically slapping him in the face and if he won't stand up for himself then damnit I will! I don't care how much grief he's caused, but killing him won't make you all feel better!" DJ retorted.

"I think you might be dead wrong on that one." Gertrude replied.

"Then go ahead and kill him and find out. I can already tell you what you'll feel afterword. You'll kill him, and for one moment you feel that piece of happiness then reality will sink in and you'll instantly feel so terrible that you'll want to just mope for the rest of your life because you realize you're worse than him!. And that thought is what will send you down a path of self destruction where you'll end up either killing yourself or going to jail till you're dead!" DJ gritted his teeth.

"So?" Chase replied.

"SO! Is that all you have to say is SO!" DJ screamed, "I'm going to say this once and let it sink in…" He looked at Chase, then at Gertrude, "To error is human, but to forgive is Divine. Look it up in the bible, those are God's words and I think they hold true to this exact moment. You either forgive him for all this or you kill him and end up being nothing but a pack of murderers."

Molly, Alex, Nico, Gertrude, Karolina and Chase all looked at him in surprise, "Whoa." Gertrude answered.

He took a breath and set Molly down, she had tears coming down her eyes, "Easy girl. Just take it easy."

DJ looked at them all and turned and walked away leaving the six sitting there, their gazes following him. He turned the corner and walked down a random hallway.

"Jeez, talk about intense." Gertrude replied.

"No kidding." Chase remarked.

"I say give Alex another chance." Molly chimed in, "DJ seems to think he deserves one."

"I agree, the kid made a very dynamic point." Nico said, "Yeah, he seemed to just know it in his heart." Karolina replied, "If that was acting, then he'd be a high paid one in a lot of movies 'cause I know my parents could say that."

"Gert, Chase?" Nico asked, looking at one then the other, "Fine." Gertrude replied angrily, "Yeah, okay." Chase snapped.

Nico looked at Alex who was sitting across the table; his gaze was still where DJ had turned the corner. She nodded for him to follow her. The two of them got up while Gertrude and Chase sat there with their heads down. Karolina and Molly left the table leaving the two sitting there. Alex and Nico went to her room which was tricked out with everything gothic, even her bed spread had skulls on it.

"No ones ever stood up for me like that before." Alex muttered.

"I know, damn where'd the guy come from?" Nico asked.

Alex huffed a bit in a laugh, "I met him at the bus stop. I sat down as he was eating a hot dog. He told me he was abandoned when he was younger and hitch hiked to Los Angeles to get himself a Hot Dog."

"A hot dog?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow, "You've gotta be joking."

"I wish." Alex answered, "He's crazy!"

"Like a fox." Nico replied, "But what'd he mean when he said he could feel your guilt from a mile away?"

"I don't know." Alex answered, "The guy's strange that's for sure."

* * *

DJ put his back to the wall and sank down to his knees. He pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose and sighed. Tears rolled down his eyes and gritted his teeth. He sobbed and tried to keep it under control.

"DJ?"

He looked up and saw Molly and Karolina, he turned his back on them, "You okay?"

"No." DJ replied in a hoarse voice.

Karolina sank down to her knees and put her hand on DJ's shoulder. She turned him around to face her, "What you did was probably the bravest thing I've seen in a long time."

"I shouldn't have though. I yelled at you all and defended someone who you guys probably have no love for. How is that brave?"

"It's brave because you were the only one to put your foot down against the odds. I think that's pretty brave if you ask me, I'd've never done it."

"True, but you don't feel things like I do. If you had any clue as to what Alex is going through right now, you'd probably keel over. And I'm sharing the whole thing, along with Chase and Gertrude's anger and Nico's conflict. There's nothing keeping me together."

"It's okay to cry DJ." Molly said coming over and looking into his face, "I cry all the time. I miss my parents a lot, I know they did bad things but I could never really just hate them."

DJ let out a slight laugh, "Crying out loud, you guys must've had a rough childhood. Who were your parents, super villains?"

"Yes actually." Karolina replied, "How'd you know?"

"Guess," DJ replied, "probably do to the release I'm getting at the moment."

"Release?" They both asked.

DJ nodded, "Yeah, you guys are the closest so I'm using your emotions to let these terrible ones I'm bottling up go."

"What are you?" Karolina asked, "A mutant?"

"I dunno, but for the longest time, I could read people by their emotions. It saved me a bunch of times and it helped to know when people were lying to me. I'm my own lie detector. Only problem is, when too many negative emotions circle around, I sometimes can't control myself and I break down. You all had a serious and terrible grudge against him. He wasn't kidding and I can see that his grief for all the pain he caused is paled in comparison to all the anger you guys have for him."

"I know, sometimes it's hard to let go…" Karolina replied, "It must suck when you break down."

"It's only temporary." DJ answered, "I could use a place to sleep though.

"Yeah sure." Karolina answered.

The three of them, went down the hallway, Molly and Karolina helping DJ walk. He rolled onto the bed and laid his head back with a thump. He breathed heavy.

"Does someone sleep here?" DJ asked.

"It's my room." Karolina said, "Can you give me and DJ a minute alone?"

"Fine whatever…" She said and walked out of the room put off.

She sat down next to him and stared up at the ceiling, "You're like a blank."

"Excuse me?" Karolina asked.

"Your feelings, you're like a negative, there's nothing there."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She replied, "I'm complicated."

"So am I, doesn't mean I can't read you." DJ answered.

"I dunno how to say this lightly, but I'm not from here." Karolina answered.

"So? Bunches of people come to Los Angeles." DJ remarked.

"No." She retorted, "I'm an…"

DJ took her hand and he felt it finally, he needed to make full contact, "You're an Alien from another planet. You have no idea which one but you wish you did." He spouted out monotone, "You're so confused at the moment you're not sure whether or not you should kiss me or just leave me laying here. You got feels for Nico but their different, more of a loving relationship then a family relationship, but now that Alex is back in the picture you feel worse."

"Holy mother of…" Karolina answered pulling her hand away.

"Gah!" DJ uttered aloud, "Jesus, what the hell was that." He looked over, "What happened?"

"You read me like a BOOK!" Karolina answered, "I did?"

"Yeah! You did. How did you know all that stuff about me?" She cried.

"Huh?' DJ responded, "I don't know, I blanked out when I touched you. Please tell me I didn't insult you."

"No you didn't, but you scared me half to death. Does that happen every time you make contact with someone?"

"No." DJ answered, "This is the first time that has ever happened period." He shook his head, "Damn I feel strange now. Like I'm going to hurl or something. Whoa, like a feedback loop from hell."

Karolina pushed off from her bed, "Listen, you didn't say anything to insult, me you just freaked me out a bit. Anyway, get some rest you look terrible."

DJ made an 'O' with his thumb and index indicating an okay. Karolina shut the door and put her back to the wall. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She felt what he felt; she'd drawn in all the things DJ had taken. He was like a giant emotional antenna. She could fell the guilt Alex had, it was a monster of one and Gertrude and Chase were equally as angry with DJ as they were with Alex. She brushed her hair blonde hair back and took a breath.

"Jeez…" She muttered quietly, "He wasn't kidding about breaking down."

She felt her hear which was beating rapidly; she opened the door back up. DJ rolled over and looked at her.

"Speaking of looking terrible." DJ remarked.

"Oh my god…" She replied.

DJ looked up with concern and rushed quickly over and held her up making sure to hold her with an article of clothing between their skin, "Jesus, I felt it. I felt everything through you DJ. It was awful."

DJ hugged her, his eyes wide, "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, "I'll be alright. But I guess I shouldn't lie to you. I'm an…" She bit her lower lip, "I'm an Alien, DJ. I didn't want you to think I was a freak or anything."

"Why would I think that?" DJ answered, "You look normal."

She pulled the medical bracelet off and felt the warmth spread over her again. DJ recoiled from the emotions as they flew out at him like a train. All the discord of it was hitting like a Gail force wind or a blow to his nuts. She pulled him into a kiss so heart felt DJ that DJ was as into the moment as she was. The light was overwhelming but he felt the calming of the discord in her. He was mentally doing his best to keep himself and the feeling under control. She pulled out of it and looked at him. She was out of breath and smiling like she'd wanted to do that for a very long time. Her whole body was colors of the rainbow and to DJ that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I rest my case, you're a babe." DJ smiled.

She smiled back, "I thought about what I would be, I thought I was never going to find a guy. I switched my sexuality, and I still have a cruse on Nico, but there's something about you DJ, something that I can't shake."

"It's okay Karol," DJ answered, "If I was going to give you any grief for what you're preferences are I'd just be another bible banger. And I've dealt with way too many of them." He answered, "Although, I think you oughta know you're lucky. I touched the memory of when you first flew and I've never felt as free as that. You should keep that memory and cherish it."

She smiled; DJ smiled back and lowered his head, "Night."

"Good night DJ." She replied.

This time she walked through the door, she pulled her bracelet on and watched the light fade. She felt alive on the inside, like she was set free and could just do what she wanted. She felt this same feeling the first time she flew. _DJ_, she thought, _I think I'm falling for you_.

----------------------------  
Later that Day  
----------------------------

"Dinner is served." Nico replied holding up some bags of McDonalds.

DJ, Nico and Chase set the bags down, "Alright, who wanted the Big Mac, everything on it with a Dr. Pepper."

"That was me." Gertrude replied.

DJ tossed her the burger and handed her the fries and drink, "Double Cheese Burger was for me, with fries and a Sprite." He said setting his place.

"Alright, so who wanted the 20 piece McNugget?" Nico asked rummaging through her bag, "That's Mine and Molly's." Karolina replied.

Once everyone had gotten their food, they immediately started chowing down. DJ bit into his burger taking a massive bite out of it.

"You know…" He said with his mouth full, "I've never felt more at home then right here."

"It's good to be back with everyone as well." Alex responded taking a fry.

Gertrude and Chase shot Alex a look of contempt, DJ, "Guys, knock it off. Go on Alex."

"You guys, you have no idea how horrible I felt after I did that to you all. Right before I was killed, I saw everything you all saw me as and I knew. I knew how terrible of a mistake I was making. I understood how much you guys trusted and relied on me and I let you down. This time though, I want to start with a new slate. I want you guys to trust me again and I want to show you guys that you can. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. If I'd've known all this before hand, I probably would've helped you stop all this without helping my parents." He brushed away a tear, "I never, ever want to feel this bad ever again, and I never want to see that look that you all had after that."

"Word up." DJ answered, "To a new beginning, I say we stick together, through thin or flush, apples to oranges and of course balls for bearing, we play it like the Musketeers but just a little less lame."

"In your words DJ, hell yeah, bring it on." Alex said.

Karolina held up her McDonald's cup, "To us."

They toasted, "To us!"

----------------------------  
After Dinner  
----------------------------

Alex and Nico went to her room. Alex looked at her; she was letting her hair down. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled.

"You know, I'm glad that you brought me back now." Alex replied, "With this new lease on life, I want to make up for it all. I want to make it up to you guys and myself. My parents can rot; I want to be with my friends till the end, where ever that is..."

"You can be pretty convincing when you want to be." Nico answered, "And I trust you Alex. That new kid was right when he said we needed to give you a second chance. I just hope you don't follow the same path."

"You and me both Nico." He said sitting down in a chair and reclining it a bit, "You and me both."

----------------------------

DJ had hit the sack early, and was fast asleep when Karolina came in. She took off her shirt and put on her pajamas and went under the covers. DJ was as silent as a graveyard and was sleeping on top of the covers. Karolina rolled over and put her back to him. He simply rolled onto his stomach and became still again. She was up for a better part of the hour before she went to bed. All the while she was thinking about him. How he must feel when someone gets angry which is way too often and when he sees a person in depression or feeling guilty or pained. He must've had a terrible life. Hopefully he would come out to her about it, because she had done it for him. She fell asleep holding his hand with her pajama's sleeve blocking the physical contact.

----------------------------

Chase and Gertrude were the only one left at the table again. They simply sat there quiet like the first time, letting their thoughts stew.

"You think we should?"

"Trust him?" Gertrude finished, "I don't know anymore."

"I don't trust the DJ guy, he seems weird. Whenever were looking at Alex with anger he always snaps at us. I wonder what his deal is." Chase muttered.

"I don't know, but for right now, I say we just get some sleep and figure it out in the morning." Gertrude answered.

"'Kay. Did I tell you that you look cuter when you're angry?" Chase smiled.

She blushed and they got up from the table and shut off the light behind them.

* * *

Author's Space: Wow, a pretty powerful chapter if I don't say so myself. I didn't think it'd turn up this quickly but hopefully I know where the hell I'm going with this thing... I think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters besides DJ Kirra. The Runaways were created by Brian K. Vaughn and Adrian Alphona. They exist in the Marvel Universe.

Runaways:  
California Soul  
Pt. 3

* * *

The fire had been burning for two hours and the police and fire department of the great city of Los Angeles were on the scene trying to keep the crowd and the fire under control. Among the crowd, two teens, who were on a date now stood, the flames lighting their shocked faces. They squeezed each other's hands.

"There's someone in there…"

"Don't, please…"

"Sorry, but getting roasted like a turkey is not a way to check out."

DJ let go of her hand and rushed towards the police. The officers were too distracted to see a teenager go sliding underneath their vision. DJ dashed past the fire fighters, who shouted for him to stop. He burst into the flaming hallway. The heat was sheering at his skin and he could already feel the burns forming. He ran up the decaying stairs, his hands clenched his, eyes watering. He could feel them, it was a girl, and she was locked in the bathroom on the fourth floor. DJ paused at the landing of the third floor.

"Damnit, NO! HANG IN THERE!" He yelled.

The feeling had gotten loose and shaky; she was dying slowly but surely. He rushed the stairs to the fourth floor. They gave way just as he pushed off the third to last. He hit the soot covered floor. He pulled himself up and raced through the flames and debris looking for the door. The flaming bits of woods flew outward into the room. DJ moved through the room, a body was lying on the floor. She was dead, he didn't need to check, and she was silent, like a negative photo. He checked anyway touching the neck, no pulse either. He wiped away a tear with his hand and rushed to the bathroom.

"BACK UP!" He yelled and bashed the door open.

The girl was curled up in a ball in the middle of the room. She was crying, not even 8 year's old and she was probably an orphan now. He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her close. He took off his over shirt and wrapped her in it. He made his way to the window.

Karolina was standing in the crowd, trying her best to stay calm. Her mind was racing with thoughts, about DJ, if he was okay, if he was going to make it. One of the windows on the fourth floor exploded in a ball of flame.

"NOOOO!" She cried.

She ran away from the crowd and into the back alley. She didn't give a damn now, not with him on the line. She yanked off her medical bracelet. The light exploded like a Las Vegas sign in the heart of an Alaskan evening. Karolina shot up from the ground and flew towards the building. She wiped a tear away and threw her fist forward. The window broke out and through the smoke was the familiar look of the person she'd fallen hard for.

"Lucy!" DJ yelled, "C'mon!"

Karolina reached out and yanked him out of the window. She struggled as she noticed DJ had gained an extra passenger. She grabbed Karolina's other hand. The explosion caught them off guard. She felt DJ's hand disappear from her grip and she flew upwards at the loss of weight pulling the little girl and herself to safety. A flaming piece whatever hit the ground; fire fighters rushed over and sprayed it with water. Karolina set the girl down and raced toward the smoldering mass. It rose up and shook itself off. DJ's entire body was as black as soot. The white's of his eyes were the only thing not blackened.

He coughed dust and rubbed his forehead, "Chase needs to work on that force field generator more."

Karolina smiled weary and jumped him knocking him on the ground, "You son of a bitch…" She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You damn bastard."

DJ smiled and hugged her, "Let's get the hell out of here."

The light became blinding for everyone. In the flash and confusion the building collapsed and the two mysterious people who saved the little girl were gone as well. DJ and Karolina rolled up on a park bench and took a breather.

"I owe you…" DJ smiled.

"No, you owe Chase." Karolina answered.

"Touché." DJ replied.

"DJ that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen…" Karolina snapped.

"Sorry." DJ replied looking at the ground, "But in the words of the earlier generations. Shit happens."

"Not to you or me…" Karolina answered, she grabbed DJ's hand put her hand over his, "Swear to me, you won't do that again. Please, I could not stand the thought of losing you." She answered.

"I'm not going anywhere…" DJ answered, "It'd take an act of god to get me to leave."

"You loser…" She replied.

They pressed their lips together and embraced. She pushed DJ on his back and pulled out of the kiss. She smiled at DJ who rubbed her cheek.

"Maybe… but I haven't lost you yet." DJ muttered.

"I tell you how much I hate this sappiness?" Karolina said and kissed him again.

"No, but that's pretty much pointless." DJ laughed, "Let's get back to the hideout, I need to wash up, unless kissing a BBQ human being is your kinda thing."

She rolled her eyes and got off him. The two walked the rest of the way back to the hideout. DJ went right to the shower room and started washing. Karolina went to her room and changed. She smelled like an ash tray dipped in stank. DJ rubbed his face off with a rag; it gained a black spot to its white exterior. Karolina took her dark forest green towel and rubbed the black stuff off her face. DJ cracked his neck and stood under the shower head and washed with soap to get the blackened ashes off him. The force field had stopped the fire to an extent but the soot and such had caked on him like rust.

He sighed aloud and looked up at the ceiling, "How in the world did this all work...?" DJ questioned, "You're giving me so, much what's on you're agenda to destroy for all this. What's the counter balance?"

He wished for once he'd get a reply, something of a sign. All he got was a bar of soap to his head. He looked over at Karolina who was wearing a nearly transparent nightgown. DJ gawked at her whole figure.

"How's this for a counter balance?" Karolina said.

"I'd say… damn girl." DJ joked.

"Exactly," Karolina replied.

The two embraced in a hug under the water, "You know I'm naked right?" DJ asked, "Shut up." Karolina answered and kissed him. They rocked back and forth, the water striking them like a warm breeze.

----------------------------

DJ walked out of the bedroom the next morning in his other pair of shorts and a blue button up shirt. His hair had gone back to its chestnut brown. He walked to the main room and sat down. He sat for several minutes in total silence, not making a peep besides his breathing. Gertrude was the next person to come in. She looked at DJ and made a wave, DJ waved back. After about three days of their hostile crap and their nagging of Alex, DJ had torn into them for the second time. He laid his entire life to them bare and they had to listen. When he finished, he felt the brewing and stirrings of the better sides of their feelings. He knew they understood finally and he left them to it.

Now things were different, Alex was happy, he was happy. Karolina was totally Gaga over him and just being with her made his entire day. He was still put off that he could read her emotions because of that bracelet but that didn't mean he could just play it by ear. She of course was with him for roughly everything. Groceries, trash duty, anything that he had to do, she was right by his side.

He leaned his head back and relaxed his brain. He thought of fluffy clouds, flying and just enjoying what he had lying in his lap at the moment. _Wait a minute…_, DJ thought. He opened his eyes and looked down with as little head movement as possible. Old Lace was looking at him, its mouth open slightly and a long run of drool down its scaly left cheek. DJ's eye twitched.

"I hate you…" DJ muttered.

She sneezed on him, which even with the nose ring still flung enough booger and snot to cover DJ's face, "I retract previous statement… I really hate you…" He wiped some of the boogers and snot off his face and shook his head off.

"Gertrude! You're dinosaur just sneezed and drooled on ME!" DJ yelled as he walked down the hallway.

He went back into Karolina's room; she was sitting on the bed and looked back quickly. She pulled the sheets over her chest and blushed deeply.

"Whoa…" DJ said, "I didn't see anything, no worries. I just need a damn shower, Dino decided to just shoot snot into my face…"

"She does that." Karolina answered.

DJ shrugged and went into her bathroom and shut the door. Karolina dropped the sheet and quickly pulled on her unmentionables. DJ started up the shower and started taking off his clothes. He stepped in to the warm stream and started scrubbing his face with soap. He then realized his folly and cried in total pain at the burning bubbles hitting his eyes.

"SWEET JESUS!" DJ yelled at the top of his lungs.

Karolina came bursting in, DJ wiped around, "What's wro-…" Karolina paused, her face tightened up in total shock, "Nevermind…I didn't see anything…"

If she wasn't wearing that damn bracelet, DJ knew he'd feel just as embarrassed as she did. At the moment he was ignoring the blinding pain in his face and was more worried about length. He looked down and prayed she wasn't laughing behind that door. He washed off the soap and wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out. Karolina was out of the room already. He picked up his old clothes and pulled them on. He smiled, he liked the feeling of his old clothes, and the new ones were just annoying at times. He threw on his faded purple Pac-man t-shirt, tossed on his shorts and socks and pulled on his shoes which were still black for the night prior. He wanted to head out for a walk, just to get some fresh air and to suck in some emotions, reading the same ones over and over was like sitting in an language class with a teacher who believes that you can't learn it any other way then through a text book.

He walked down the hallways and then through the main room in all its intricacy. DJ went to the left, yanked the lever down and ascended upwards towards the city. He stepped out; shut the door which sealed itself showing no trace. He felt the sun shine hitting his face, he smiled and stretched. He started walking, to the one place in the city he knew he could go to. Because it was after all, 25 cent hot dog day and that was worth walking the distance. He made his way to Figueroa and down it towards the upper part of the city. He kept his steady pace, sensing any and every one's feelings like a radio. One guy was mad at his wife but he was coming around, feeding off the feelings in his honeymoon with her. Another guy was pondering going straight after this last job he was going to pull. And…, DJ paused. He turned around and felt the gun press again his stomach.

"My god. I thought I was never to get so lucky…"

DJ never saw the face, they turned him around to fast and he could tell they'd pull the trigger without care if he made a move. They lead him to an alley and kept out of sight.

"Quit that, having you read my thoughts are pissing me off."

"I'm not. And even if I could stop, I wouldn't anyway, that's the only thing keeping you and me on a level playing field bucko." DJ replied.

"Well whatever the hell you're doing stop, cause it's like an annoying little brother looking on me all the time." The person answered.

DJ loosened up and let his mind wander as best he could with a gun barrel buried in his back, "That better?"

"Yeah it…"

DJ focused in so hard he could feel a nosebleed coming on, "EH!" He felt everything the guy had. He wanted DJ for something horrible; he wanted to use him like a tool and kill him like a pig. He had a vendetta with him… for a reason he couldn't find, it was far too well guarded. The world went fuzzy and he lost concentration.

"You didn't have to clock him…" was the last words DJ heard before going out of it.

"Stonewall, you dumbshit…" One replied looking over at Stonewall, "If you damaged his abilities I'll kill you man."

"Dude, he deserves it, his blood is as guilty as those that spawned him. God demanded it." Stonewall answered.

"Bite me. C'mon Oedipus, get his feet." The one answered.

"Screw you Napoleon, you get his feet." Oedipus snapped.

Napoleon groaned and grabbed the empath's feet and the two hoisted him up. They tossed him into the back of the trunk and shut it.

"Think General Lee can use him?" Stonewall answered, "'cause if he can't, I'm killing this son of a bitch."

"Dude, just because he's the son of you know who, doesn't mean he's the damn incarnate… Christ get over it."

"Never use his name in vain…" Stonewall snapped.

Oedipus raised his hands as a gesture of being sorry, Stonewall shook his head and got in the car. Napoleon started the sedan and the three took off with their prize in the trunk. DJ rolled over inside and spit blood out. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah hell…" He thought.

He did his best keeping his readings off those in the front seat, the best he could tell, and he was just a small fly in their massive rooms full of emotions. One seemed overly angry with him, possibly the one who wanted to use him for a tool. The others were sort of in different. There wasn't any light and the trunk was stuffy. He knew he was in a car though; the roads and the whooshing pieces of emotions were a dead giveaway. DJ rolled onto his back and put his feet on the trunk. He pushed with as much strength as he could. Surprising the latch unhinged rather easily, the only problem was, and this seemed somewhat minor, he was going roughly 70 miles and out in the car pool lane none the less. He needed a way to escape when the thought struck him. It was crazy but it might work. He started clawing away at the back seat of the car. He'd seen in a movie where the guy tore through the back seat and climbed into it. Without much choice or a better idea, he went right to it.

"Oh damnit…" DJ answered.

"Yo, Napoleon… the damn latch on the trunk is busted again." Oedipus answered looking out the passenger rear view mirror.

"Are you kidding?" Napoleon asked, he looked at the rear view mirror and sighed, sure enough, "Damnit, we have to pull over before someone phone's in that we got a kid in that damn trunk!"

He yanked the car off the next exit. DJ slid to the side and damn near fell out. He tried to stay with as much connection to the car as possible; swaying a little bit might lead to him being a greasy spot on the road. The car pulled to a halt. Three doors opened up, he reached up and pulled the trunk down and shut quietly. The doors closed and he punched through the back seat and started pulling himself through. He kept pulling and flopped into the back seat. He jumped into the front seat, locked the door, turned the key and slammed on the gas. His adrenaline was screaming through him and he could sense their emotions explode like a fire cracker. He pulled back onto the highway, the rear windshield exploded as a bullet blew it out. DJ swerved but kept it under control.

"God DAMNIT!" Oedipus yelled.

Stonewall looked at him and punched him, "What have I told you about using the lord's name in vein!"

"Go to hell!" Oedipus snapped.

"You will, don't worry!" Stonewall screamed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'll PLUG YOU BOTH!" Napoleon shouted above the both of them.

They quickly clammed up and looked down, Napoleon lost his rigidity and took a breath, "Now, it's not that we can't find him again, this city is big but we know his face and that counts for a lot. Besides, no one can get away from General Lee and our informants can easily find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found though?" Oedipus answered, "I mean, if he doesn't want to be found, it'll be hard for us to get a bead on him. He could leave town, or go into the sewers, or just go to where we can't get him."

"You're babbling, after The Pride went under, General Lee gained the power hold over this city. There's not need to worry about this. We'll get this empath and we'll exploit him more then a glitch in AOL." Napoleon answered with a smile.

DJ yanked the car off to the side and got out. He took the keys and pitched them into a bush. He went to glove box and opened it up. A gun fell out and hit the floor. He looked at for a moment, pausing. He flinched quietly, something flashed inside of him. He grabbed it and put behind his back. He covered it with his shirt and he started walking. He had no idea what part of town he was in, but once he found Figueroa, he'd be alright.

----------------------------  
Later  
----------------------------

"Hey, Gertrude, where's DJ?" Alex asked.

"No idea…" Gertrude responded, "He was up, but Old Lace sneezed on him, I think she has a cold."

"That's a shame." Alex said sarcastically.

It was no secret that Old Lace still didn't trust Alex. Be it by Gertrude or by its own nature thoughts, he didn't know. But DJ had set things in motion for bridges to be rebuilt; this one he guessed would be a smidge difficult. He shrugged and walked over to the lift. He yanked the lever and went straight up. The doors opened and he took a step and tripped. He hit the ground, his glasses flying off his face. He looked back, the image was big, blurry and out of focus to the point where identification was impossible. He reached back and pulled his glasses in front of his face. He gasped in surprise, with DJ laying on the ground, bleeding, his clothes, ripped and torn, his body still and quiet.

"No, god please…" Alex yelled. He grabbed DJ and yanked him into the lift and hit the lever.

They traveled slowly to the bottom floor, "HELP! ANYBODY! Come quick!"

Chase was the first to get there, "Holy cow! Alex what happened!"

"I don't know! He was laying at the door to the lift, I tripped on him!" Alex cried.

Karolina zoomed out almost immediately. Her scream nearly shattered all the glass objects in the room. She raced over and kept screaming.

"Damnit! Get out of here!" Chase cried, "NICO! Get your ass over here NOW!"

Nico came running and froze at DJ's mangled body, "Omigod…" She said quickly, Karolina was still sobbing uncontrollably, Gertrude came up from behind and took Karolina's arm and took her away. She fought against Gertrude but couldn't beat her; Gert had a good pair of jelly rolls compared to her light frame.

"You've gotta heal him Nico." Alex pleaded.

"Jeez, he's nearly dead…" Nico answered pulling out the switchblade. She pricked her finger.

"When blood is drawn, the staff of one emerges…" Nico growled, "GAH!" She replied out of breath, holding the staff in her hand, "I still haven't got used to that."

"C'mon, quit commenting and help him!" Alex snapped.

"Right." Nico answered, "Heal!"

The staff did nothing, "Live!" Not even a spark…, Alex looked around, he whispered something in her ear, "There's no way that'll work."

"Just try it…" Alex asked.

"Ugh…" Nico groaned, "Phoenix Down!"

The burst of light blew them all away and the roar of something near unholy echoed through the corridors. A bonfire went over DJ's body and engulfed him. There was no smoke to it at all. A hand burst out of the fire and started dragging itself out of the pyre. DJ rolled out buck naked. He was coughing and crying like anew born baby.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted in anger.

"DJ! Dude, calm down man, you're alright." Nico answered kneeling down next to him.

"Actually I am quite calm…" DJ replied straighten up as if everything was fine, "Just, I wanted to make it look all dramatic and such…"

Nico punched him in the shoulder, "Ow…"

"Asshole!" Nico yelled.

"Christ, I need new clothes…" He said, "One's covered in fossil boogers and the others were just lit on fire like a Viking funeral. The hell am I supposed to wear now?"

"No idea… but for some reason or another, we seem to have an abundance of clothes around here."

"And the 6 of you decided to not tell me because why?"

All seven of them, with DJ wrapped in a Towel for Molly's sake showed DJ why. If there was any piece or article of clothing worth mentioning, DJ couldn't see it. It looked like a circus had abandoned this mass, left it in elephant dung. It was then promptly discovered by Hobos, torn to shreds, never washed, ditched in here and for twenty years for moths, spiders, and other assorted insects and arachnids to nest in.

"I can honestly say it. There is no god here…" DJ remarked.

"Never unarmed of a witty comment, even a bad one." Gertrude asked looking over.

"If you got it flaunt it." DJ responded, "Alright, well if anyone needs me, I'm going to go pull a terminator and unpants someone."

"There's no way we're letting you outside in a towel, especially a good one." Alex answered.

"Then gimme some of your shirts or something." DJ asked.

"There's no way in a hell. With your reputation, I'd have to be crazy! I'd lose them too quick and we'd both be in your predicament."

"I'm so remembering this…" DJ muttered, "Now you guys might want to leave the room, don't want to spoil anyone's build up. And Karolina, don't you say anything…" He said pointing at her.

It took twenty minutes to sift through the shreds of what might've been considered clothes, but DJ did find a pair of pants, but they were so old, he thought they might be up to carbon dating. Next was shirt which out of all oddities he found this really awesome yellow one with a black Pac-man symbol. He pulled the shirt over him and then pulled up his pants; they promptly sank and hit the floor. He dove into the pile and pulled out a belt. He found some socks and pulled them on. The shocking part was the shoes. A pair of old school, Vans 'off the wall' editions and they didn't smell like piss to boot. DJ pulled them on and cracked his neck. Lying on the ground in front of him amidst the clutter of clothes as a black cap, he reached down and pulled it on. It was worn and old but it'd do for what he needed.

He stepped out and smiled, "I'll get underwear some other way, 'cause the underwear I found either belonged to a guy without his manhood or a 8 foot prison inmate with a serious problem…"

"Fair enough…" Alex answered, "C'mon we gotta grab groceries."

----------------------------   
Undisclosed Location, Earlier  
----------------------------

"YOU IDIOTS!" The disembodied voice shouted.

Stonewall, Oedipus and Napoleon all lowered their heads, "Your task was to get it by any means possible. Its a weapon of such extreme importance that it can stabilize our hold on this city and take over where The Pride had previously failed. Now you tell me, you say it escaped, tore a hole in your back seat and climbed into the car and drove off."

Another person blew past the three causing the lanky Oedipus to stumble, "General Sir, one of our agents has spotted him. Should we apprehend?" He asked.

"With caution. It may be armed. If it resists, work it over." The General answered, "Either its dead or its with us. You three will report to the restrooms and clean them spotless till I could deem one worthy of having my ass planted on it! DISMISSED!"

The three ran out of the room like a small pack of dogs with their tails between their legs. The other one who'd burst in remained standing by the chair.

"I want it brought back, alive, but in the event the agent kills it, I want its corpse. I want DJ Kirra before it realizes what in the sam hell it really is."

* * *

Author's Space: OOO, 6 reviews, 2 chapters... thank you all! Hugs Anyway, thanks to Rob for finally stopping by, maybe my backstory wasn't very adaquate but eh... looks are trying to find something to say Eh... Okay! So, looks like things are off, we got bad guys, we have good guys, we have DJ who's sorta in the air on everythin and hopefully won't go up in smoke again. To any anyone who didn't get the Phoenix Down joke, play Final Fantasy, you'll get the idea. As for a Dinosaur getting a cold, I wouldn't know if they could get one but again... eh, I just wanted to write a Raptor sneezing on someone. Sorry, I don't thik I have any funny one liners for you. Shrugs I will try to add more funny one of these days. 


End file.
